


Injuries, Guns, and Thunder Storms

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Deerper, Established Relationship, Human Bill Cipher, Hunter Bill Cipher, M/M, Protective Bill Cipher, Sphinx Ford, doe mabel, gargoyle Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Mabel's worried. So are Stan and Ford. Dipper Went into the woods that morning and has yet to come back. That's not like him. Not to mention there's been talk of hunters being around recently. That's not a good thing considering Dipper's a cervitaur. Now a big storm's hit and Dipper's still out there all alone. As soon as it's over they're going out to look for him. If a hunter even thinks about going near Dipper they're going to show him a thing or two.There's really nothing to worry about though. Dipper's safe and sound at his boyfriend, Bill's cabin in the woods. There are still a few problems though.1. Dipper's phone is pretty much dead2. Dipper's family doesn't know about Bill.3. Bill is a hunter





	1. Chapter 1

“Pine tree.”  
“This is a sign that I should get going home.”  
“Pine tree.”  
“I’ll visit again tomorrow and-”  
“Pine tree!”

Dipper turned his head away from the wolf that had recently attacked him lying dead on the ground a few feet away to look at his boyfriend who’d been trying to get his attention for the past 10 minutes. Bill gave his a mildly annoyed look. He’s not a fan of being ignored.

“Kid, the only home you’re going to is mine.”  
“But-”  
“I’m not hearing it, kid. There’s no way you’ll be able to make it back to your home with that hurt leg of yours. It’s too far. Come home with me. You’d actually be able to make it there.”

The cervitaur glanced at his back leg he currently wasn’t putting weight on. Bill was of course right and Dipper knew this. There’s no way he’d make it back to the shack and there’s zero chance he’s spending the night alone in the woods. He wanted to be stubborn but decided against it and just let out a sigh.

“You’re right, Bill.”  
Bill grinned that shit eating grin he got whenever the stubborn buck admitted he was right about something they disagreed on.  
“Knock it off with the face. Just take me home, it looks like rain.”

Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper’s shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek that caused the boy to blush slightly. Pleased with his work, the hunter let go and shouldered his gun then took Dipper by the hand and led him deeper into the woods. 

It was very slow going because of Dipper’s leg but they made it to Bill’s cabin in the woods. Dipper had been here before many times, even spent the night once or twice. After putting up his gun Bill made Dipper wait in the living room while he got some real medical supplies.

When he came back he took off the bandana he’d wrapped around Dipper’s injury. It was kind of bloody now but it did its purpose of stopping the bleeding, well, mostly. The injury on Dipper’s leg was cleaned and wrapped properly then Bill trashed the bandana and put the supplies away before coming back.

“Making yourself comfortable there?”  
Bill asked Dipper who was now settled on the couch.  
“Yeah. This beats standing.”  
“Mmm,”  
Bill sat next to him.  
“Don’t work yourself too hard. If you need something you tell me.”

Before Dipper could reply thunder boomed loudly scaring the shit out of the buck. In a flash Dipper was clinging to Bill. The hunter put his arms around the cervitaur and held him while he pet his hair to calm him down.

“Shh, it’s just a storm kid. It can’t hurt you. Even if it could I wouldn’t let it.”  
“Sorry. Being scared of storms is stupid.”  
“Everyone’s scared of something.”  
“Even you?”   
“No.”

Another thunder clap hit before Dipper could make a witty remark. Instead he just buried his face in Bill’s shoulder. His antlers haven’t grown enough since they fell off last to be an obstacle yet. Bill kissed his hair. It saddens him to see the normally confident and stubborn buck cowering. His pine tree should never have to be scared. 

“It’s going to be ok, kid.”  
“I’ve never been away from Mabel during a storm before. We always handle this together.”  
Dipper murmured just barely at an audible level.  
“Well you’ve got me now and I’m going to take care of you.”

-

Mabel sat in a pile of blankets and stuffed animals in her room as the storm raged outside. Poor Dipper was stuck out in it all alone. She was really worried for him. He must be so scared by the storm. What if something happens to him?

Gargrunkle Stan sat in his chair as Ford paced, his sphinx paws not making any noise on the floor. Dipper was still out in the woods. It’s dangerous enough for him to go out by himself all the time but this storm is really something.

“That’s it, Stanley, I’m going looking for him.”  
Ford said. Stan rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the scruff before he could get away.  
“No you’re not. This storm is too much to go out in plus if you go outside now you’ll come back smelling like wet cat.”  
Ford pawed Stan’s hand away from his scruff.  
“You’re not seriously suggesting leaving Dipper out there in this? He’s terrified of storms!”  
“It’s not like I want to leave him out there but you have to admit going out in this to look for him won’t do much good. It’ll just put us in danger.”  
“Stanley I just think-”  
“He’s stayed out all night many times before. He obviously has a little safe sheltered place he’s probably at right now. If he’s not back by mid-day tomorrow, we’ll go look for him. That’ll give him enough time for him to get back after the storm is over.”  
Ford sighed.  
“Fine. You’ve made your point. I’m just worried about him. It’s just not safe out there for a deer. I’ve been hearing about hunters recently and I don’t want to think of what would happen if one found him.”  
“If anything hurt him it’ll have to deal with an angry gargoyle and no one wants to be on the receiving end of a gargoyle protecting his family.”  
Stan said and Ford settled down next to him, flexing his claws.  
“Yeah.”

The storm finally passed around 5AM. Ford didn’t sleep well neither did Mabel. Stan doesn’t really sleep and stayed up guarding the house as usual. In the morning Mabel came downstairs, in her shooting star sweater.

Ford was lapping up coffee from a bowl like a cat but looked up when she entered the room. Mabel looked around but didn’t spot Dipper. Her brother wasn’t back yet. She frowned. Where was he? He can’t still be out can he? Has he at least called?

“Is Dipper not back yet?”  
“No but if he’s not back in a few hours we’re going out to look for him. In the meantime, have some Stan cakes.”

Mabel sat and ate breakfast somewhat unhappily. A few hours later Dipper was still not back so she was pacing as Ford got ready to go. Her deer hooves clicked on the floor impatiently. Finally, Ford was ready and the two of them went out.

They tried their best to track Dipper but the storm did a good job of washing away any scents. They explored a good deal then came back empty handed. The sun was going down now so they’ll go out and explore more tomorrow.

The next day it was more of the same. Any deer print had as much chance to be Dipper as it did to be a regular deer. There were many false leads that day. They came home more concerned for Dipper than ever. He’s never been gone this long before.

The third day they left early again and found a lead that went deep in the forest. They would have stayed out longer and followed it farther but it soon ended. Deeper in they found a dead wolf. That wouldn’t have been a problem if the thing hadn’t died from being shot with a hunting rifle.

Ford wasn’t going to let Mabel be there if there were hunters about. There is no good reason to endanger her. Ford will look in other places by himself tomorrow. For now, they went back to the shack, once again empty handed. Mabel was sitting on her bed now, reading a romance novel to get her mind off Dipper’s absence. Then her phone rang.

-

Dipper pawed through his backpack. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Bill was in the kitchen and Dipper was in the living room. This was day 3 of his stay. He had thought it’d be an overnight thing but he can barely make it around the house yet. There’s no way he’d make it to the Mystery Shack. 

Bill’s not giving him a say on when he leaves anyway. Either he’s healed to the point Bill approves of or he’s stuck at Bill’s cabin. It’s not like he minds staying with Bill. He actually likes it. It’s just his family must be worried sick and Bill doesn’t have a phone. 

Dipper’s hand hits something. He pulls out his cell phone. He totally forgot he brought this. He actually has bars too. On the downside after unlocking it he discovered it was at 1% battery. Hopefully that’ll be enough to call his family and say he’s ok.

“Bill, I found my phone. I’m going to call my family so they know I’m ok.”  
Bill poked his head out of the kitchen.  
“Be sure to mention they’re not invited to my house.”  
“It’s not like I’m going to give them directions. I’d prefer to be allowed to keep coming here thank you.”

Bill nodded then disappeared back into the kitchen. Dipper looked back to see the bars had decreased. He’ll just have to work with it. With memorized movements he dials Mabel’s phone. She always has hers so she’s his best bet at getting an answer. He puts the phone to his ear as it rings.

“Hello? Mabel?”  
“Dipper?!”  
Mabel practically yelled into the phone before shooting rapid fire questions.  
“Are you ok? Where are you? Where have you been? Are you coming home soon? Are you in trouble?”  
“I’m perfectly fine. Well my leg is bad but-”  
“Oh my god! Who hurt you? Dipper where are you?”  
“I can’t tell you that and I’m not allowed to come home-”

The phone cut off mid-sentence as the battery gave out. Well, shit. That was not a good note to leave on. He could have probably worded that better. Dipper looked through his backpack and found a charger. He guesses he could ask Bill if he had an outlet.

“Bill, do you have an outlet I could charge my phone with?”  
“I don’t have electricity remember?”  
“Right.”  
“Come here it’s dinner time.”

Dipper put the phone and charger back in his bag and got off the sofa. He made his way to the kitchen. Bill had made BLTs for them to eat. Dipper’s didn’t have the B and instead had extra L and T. Being a deer meant he’s a vegetarian. Dipper sat at the table and he and Bill ate dinner.

“You’re very attentive at getting me fed.”  
“I’m protecting my garden. I saw you eyeing the leaves on my tomato plants.”  
Dipper flushed with embarrassment.  
“Sorry.”  
“If you need greenery to snack on there’s plenty of leaves and ivy, just don’t eat my garden.”  
“Ok. Fair enough.”  
“How’d your call go?”  
“My phone died at a bad time and it made things sound really bad. I think I made things worse.”   
“At least you tried.”  
“Yeah.”  
 “what’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing, it’s just everything hangs in a delicate balance and I really don’t want to disrupt that balance.”  
“Everything will be alright pine tree. If they want me to stop seeing you they’ve got a fight ahead of them.”  
“You’d fight a sphinx and a gargoyle?”  
“For you, babe, I’d do anything.”  
Dipper cracked a smile.  
“You’re silly.”  
“I mean it though. If you need anything just ask.”  
“Next you’re going to start telling me you love me.”  
“Only you~”

Dipper and Bill continue to eat and flirt. After Dinner they sit on the sofa on the porch and watch the sun set behind the trees and count the stars as they come out. Dipper leans his head on Bill’s shoulder and Bill puts his arm around him.

Dipper is happy. He’s happy with Bill. He likes being here. Bill’s riffle is leaning against the wall within arm’s reach and Dipper doesn’t even care. He knows it only there for self-defense if a monster or animal come out of the forest and attacks.

He’s just so comfortable. It’s criminal to feel so safe in Bill’s arms. A deer fell for a hunter and the predator fell for his prey. Imagine that. Well, that’s Dipper’s life now. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Dipper closed his eyes and just relaxed. He’s home.

-

“Dipper? Hello? Dipper talk to me!”

It doesn’t matter what Mabel says the line is dead. He’s not allowed to leave? Leave where? Is someone holding him captive? Why can’t he say where he is? Oh Dipper must be in big trouble. Mabel hopes it’s not that hunter who shot the wolf.

Dipper said his leg is hurt too. Oh dear, oh gosh, she has to tell Stan and Ford right now. Mabel all but flings herself off her bed and bolts down the stairs at an unsafe speed. She skids into the living room in front of Stan and Ford.

“Mabel, are you al-”  
“Dipper just called me!”  
The Grunkles were now on the alert.  
“What did he say? Where is he?”  
“I don’t know where he is. He said he couldn’t tell me and he’s not allowed to leave.”  
“That’s not good. Anything else?”  
 “He said his leg is hurt too but that’s all I got before the connection was cut.”  
“Do you think he’s being held captive somewhere?”  
Stan asked.  
“I’m going out again. You two stay here.”

Ford then went out again. He didn’t come back until dark. He found a new lead to investigate tomorrow in a part of the forest they hadn’t looked in yet. The next day Ford left to look. After finding out about there being a hunter Mabel wasn’t permitted to go with him.

Frustrated Mabel paced on the porch, waiting for hours. She thinks they should investigate around the wolf some more but Ford said it was too dangerous. After many more hours she was fed up with doing nothing and grabbed her grappling hook from inside then left to investigate her lead.

After a thorough investigation of the area she found some hoof prints they’d missed the first time around. Deer hoof prints. There were boot prints with them. Filled with a new sense of determination Mabel followed them. 

It was a bit of a walk but they lead to a clearing. She hid behind some plants she could peak out of unseen. There was a cabin in the clearing. It didn’t look abandoned and look on the porch, it was Dipper. He was on the sofa and his leg was bandaged up so he couldn’t just run.

Before she could do anything the cabin door opened and a blond man a couple years older than Dipper came out holding drinks. There was a gun on his back. He’s a hunter. Oh no, Dipper’s been trapped by a hunter! This is bad.

The man handed Dipper a drink then set the gun against the cabin and sat down next to Dipper. The gun was within quick access reach. Dipper was successfully trapped. So all Dipper did was sip his drink quietly and keep his eyes on the man. Mabel retreated as quietly as she could then ran home at full speed.

She finally skidded to a halt in front of the Mystery Shack around sunset. Stan and Ford were talking urgently on the porch but stopped when Mabel arrived out of breath. Ford bounded over and pulled her into a hug.

“Mabel, you’re ok!”  
“Don’t run off like that pumpkin. We were so worried when we couldn’t find you.”  
“I’m not important right now. I found Dipper!”  
Mabel said pushing Ford off.  
“What? Where? Is he ok? Tell us everything.”  
“I went back to where we saw the wolf and found some deer prints so I followed them. They led to a cabin in a big clearing. Dipper was on the porch. This guy with a gun then came out of the cabin. I think he’s a hunter. He’s trapped Dipper there.”  
“We need to rescue him but it would be a bad idea to do it in the dark. Is Dipper in immediate danger?”  
“No, I don’t… I don’t think so. It looked like he’s being treated ok but he can’t leave. Maybe he’s like a pet or something.”  
Ford nodded.  
“Then we’ll wait until morning. That’ll give us time to strategize. If we go in with a plan, we’ll have a better chance of succeeding.”

Mabel nodded. The next day they made some plans and got some gear. They ate a good breakfast before they left. It looked like rain but that didn’t stop them. It was just Ford and Mabel. Stan’s not stealthy and would give away their position in the forest. Mabel led the way. 

At the edge of the clearing they spied from behind bushes. The hunter was chilling on the sofa with no gun visible. His guard was down. This was perfect. Ford would go in and keep him Busy then Mabel could sneak in and get Dipper.

Ford jumped into the clearing and was immediately noticed by the hunter. The guy was on his feet in a flash, pulling a hunting rifle from a hiding spot and aiming it at Ford. He stepped off the porch, keeping careful aim. Ford snarled.

“Get out of here kitty cat. Unless you fancy being shot.”

The hunter’s voice was calm and cool but was laced with danger. Ford didn’t back down and they had a small stand off before the cabin door opened. A rather wet Dipper stepped on to the porch looking confused and worried.

“Bill, what’s going on?”  
“Get back inside right now!”  
Dipper took a step back before recognizing Ford.  
“Wait”  
“I said now pine tree.”  
“No, don’t shoot! That’s my great uncle.”  
Bill didn’t lower his gun but didn’t shoot either. Ford let out a growl, his claws digging into the ground.  
“Dipper we’re here to rescue you. You won’t be forced to stay here any longer.”  
Bill laughed.  
“You’re going to have to pry him from my cold dead hands kitty cat.”  
“Bill be nice.”  
   
Dipper said. He walked further out of the cabin and off the porch. Mabel burst from the bushes and ran to her brother. Bill followed her with his eye but didn’t take his gun off Ford. Mabel hugged Dipper. Dipper hugged back.

“Dipper are you alright?”  
“I’m fine Mabel.”  
 “Let’s go home.”  
Mabel tried to pull Dipper but he wouldn’t budge.  
“Dipper?”   
“I can’t Mabel.”  
“Because that guy is keeping you here?”  
“No because, well, this.”  
Dipper turned to show off his nasty leg injury.  
“I can barely make it around Bill’s property. What makes you think I can make it to the shack?”  
“Grunkle Ford can carry you.”  
“No thanks. I’d rather stay with Bill.”  
“You’re just saying that because he’s right there.”  
“No, I’m saying that because I mean it. It’s nice out here.”   
“He’s a hunter!”  
“Yeah but he’s also kinda my boyfriend so…”

The collective “what” from Ford and Mabel was so loud it disturbed some birds in a nearby tree. They looked from Dipper’s red face to Bill who now wore a shit eating grin like he just won the biggest prize. Dipper pawed the ground nervously with his hoof.

“Will you please put the gun down now, Bill?”  
 “Hells no. Now they really want to kill me.”  
Dipper walked over and wrapped his arms around Bill.  
“Not if I’m in the way.”  
Bill smiled then glanced up at the dark clouds.  
“Get inside pine tree. The storms about to hit.”

As if on que a large clap of thunder hit and Dipper jumped. Bill lowed the gun and slung it on his back by the shoulder strap so he could cradle Dipper. Ford and Mabel didn’t move, they just watched carefully. If Bill hurts Dipper he’s in for it but all the hunter did was shush Dipper gently.

“Come on kid. I’m going to get wet if we stay out here.”  
Dipper murmured something.  
“What was that pine tree?”  
“Can my uncle and sister come in too?”  
“Kid.”  
“Please, just until the rain stops.”  
“It hasn’t star-”  
A big raindrop hit Bill’s face and he sighed in annoyance.  
“Fine. For you. But I’m not going to like it. Now go on and get inside.”  
Dipper pried himself off Bill and ran inside. Bill watched him until he was inside then turned to Ford and Mabel.  
“You heard the kid. I guess we’re talking about this like civilized people so get inside.”  
“We’re not going in there.”  
“It’s either wait the storm out in the wolf’s den or walk home in one hell of a storm. Either way is fine by me. Just hurry it up before you get too wet.”

Bill then turned on his heel and walked inside as the rain got harder. Mabel looked at Ford then went for the door. Not willing to leave her alone Ford followed. They closed the door behind them and walked past taxidermy animals and polished skulls until they found Dipper and Bill in the living room.

“How long does it take for a deer to dry after a shower?”  
“Well I normally have a hair dryer so…”  
Bill looked up at the newcomers.  
“Oh so you did decide to join us in the wolf’s den.”  
“Is that what you’re calling your house now?”  
Dipper teased.  
“Oh hush.”  
The rain was already hammering hard against the windows.  
“So, Bill was it, you’re dating my nephew?”  
 “It’s Bill Cipher and yes.”  
Thunder boomed and, though Mabel was right there, Dipper latched onto Bill instead. Bill scratched behind his floofy deer ears soothingly.  
“It’s alright pine tree.”

“How long?”  
Bill looked at Ford who had settled on the floor watching him closely.  
“A year.”  
“He never mentioned you.”   
“How would you react to pine tree coming up to you and saying he started dating this hunter he met in the woods?”  
“Point made.”  
“How’d you trick him into liking you?”  
Mabel asked. Dipper let out an annoyed sigh, still clinging to Bill.  
“He didn’t trick me, Mabe- Ahh!”

A loud crack of thunder hit and Dipper’s collapsed on the carpet, pulling Bill with him. Bill landed on his butt but shook it off quickly so he could hold Dipper who was clinging to him for dear life with his head buried in Bill’s shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

“Shh, shh, pine tree. It’s alright. It’s alright. I’ve got you.”

Dipper held tighter but relaxed a little. Bill ran his hands through the buck’s hair. It was still damp from his shower but that was ok. He really hated seeing Dipper this scared when he was normally so brave and strong Willed.

“Bill, why are you keeping Dipper here?”  
“Where else would you want me to keep him?”  
“At the Mystery Shack.”  
“Pine tree couldn’t make it there if he tried.”  
“It’s his home.”  
“This could be his home.”  
“It can’t be home if you’re keeping him here against his will!”  
“It’s not against his will!”

Several large claps of thunder happened and that combined with the yelling was just too much for Dipper to handle and he started crying. Bill’s attention immediately shifted to Dipper and he started to comfort him. 

“Pine tree, pine tree, look at me. Come on. It’s ok. It’s ok.”  
Bill cupped Dipper’s face with his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. Dipper sniffed pathetically.  
“Shh, it’s ok. It’s alright. I’m here. Nothing’s going to happen to you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
Dipper nodded slightly and Bill kissed his forehead.  
“There we go. I’m here. Everything’s ok.”  
Dipper put his face back in Bill’s shirt. After a moment Ford tried again is a calm voice for so he wouldn’t scare Dipper.  
“If Dipper isn’t here against his will, why did you cut off his phone call to us?”  
“I didn’t, he’s free to call you as much as he wants. The phone just died mid-call.”  
“On the phone Dipper said he couldn’t tell us where he was and he wasn’t allowed to leave.”   
Mabel piped up.

“I wanted to avoid people knowing where my cabin is so Dipper was just respecting my wishes by not giving you instructions to my house. I also may have told him he wasn’t allowed to leave BUT I only meant it until he was healed and he knows this. Once he’s better he’s free to go if he chooses. Until then though he’s staying here and that’s final.”

A deep growl started in Ford’s throat and Bill glared sharpened daggers at him right back, instinctively holding Dipper more protectively. If they wanted to take his pine tree away from him they were going to have to kill him first. 

“You can’t make Dipper stay here.”  
“He couldn’t get back right now if he tried.”  
“I can carry him. Easily.”  
“No. He’s staying here. With me. You might hurt him.”  
“I would not but speaking of getting hurt, how’d Dipper even get that injury anyway?”  
“A wolf attacked him. I shot it before it could do permanent damage then took pine tree home.”  
Ford couldn’t argue on that point. He’d seen the proof.   
“Mabel, call Stanley and tell him what’s going on and that’s it’s going to be a while.”

Mabel nodded and got out her phone before scurrying off so Bill couldn’t hear the conversation. It was quiet in the living room except for Bill cooing at and comforting Dipper every time there was thunder. Still, it was very tense.

Mabel came back. She didn’t like this place. She didn’t like the animal heads mounted on the walls and she didn’t like the polished skulls that occasionally decorated the tables and shelves. It made her uncomfortable. There’s no way Dipper could like this, right?

She settled next to her brother and leaned on him. Bill gave her a look expressing his disapproval but didn’t make her move. The storm finally came to an end after a few miserable hours and the sun came out all nice and bright. Sensing it was over Dipper relaxed fully and let go of Bill after a minute.

“Feeling better pine tree?”  
“Yes. Sorry for pulling you down.”  
“I forgive you. Now stand up. You’re dry now so I want to wrap up your leg.”  
Dipper stood and Bill left to get the medical kit. When Bill was gone Ford and Mabel could talk to Dipper.  
“Dipper are you ok? Bill’s not here so you can tell us the truth.”  
“I’m fine really.”  
“Well find a way to get you home and away from this lunatic.”  
“Bill’s not a lunatic and I’d rather stay here, alright?”  
“Why?” “I like it here, sure there’s no electricity but I’ve got Bill and it’s nice spending time with him. I couldn’t make it back to the shack yet anyway.”  
 “I can carry you easily, Dipper. You wouldn’t have to walk.”  
 “Look, I’m enjoying myself, alright? Can’t you guys chill? I’ll come back on my own terms.”  
“Bill is a hunter. You’re a deer. Do you see the problem here?”  
Bill stepped into the room.  
“I may be a hunter but I can tell when something, someone, isn’t prey.”  
He kneeled down next to Dipper and started working on his injury.  
“So, kitty cat, I suggest you and the doe back off.”  
“My name is Stanford not kitty cat and the doe is Mabel.”

Ford replied irritably. Bill waved a hand in disinterested acknowledgement then finished wrapping up Dipper’s leg. Bill ruffled Dipper’s hair when he was done then went and put the medical kit away and came back and sat on the sofa. He gave Ford and Mabel a look.

“You two can leave now.”  
“You let us in.”  
“Until the storm is over and it’s over. Now leave.”  
“Fine but we’re taking Dipper.”  
“No you’re not.”  
“Well we aren’t leaving him in the hands of someone dangerous like you.”  
“I will protect him from anything or anybody trying to take him away from me and that includes you!”  
Bill snapped. Dipper went and sat on the sofa next to Bill and gave him a hug.  
“No one’s taking me anywhere.”  
Bill kissed Dipper.  
“You’re too sweet kid.”  
“Sweet? I’m not a piece of candy, Bill.”  
“No, you’re more like sugar. You make everything sweeter and you know I have one hell of a sweet tooth.”  
Dipper laughed lightly.  
“Next you’re going to tell me you love me.”  
“Only you kid.”

Dipper smiles. Bill swears Dipper’s smiles could light up the dark. Mabel cocked her head to the side. Did Bill just admit he loved Dipper without stating it outright? Dipper seemed pleased with the banter. Bill scratched behind his ears which Dipper enjoyed.

For the first time Mabel noticed Bill is pretty gentle with Dipper. Sure he’s talked sternly when he was being protective but he’s never once yelled at Dipper so far. He did a really good job of comforting him during the storm too. 

Dipper must really trust him if he’d choose to be protected by Bill instead of Mabel during the storm. Stanford scowled at the interaction. He was feeling rather protective of his nephew right now and was not pleased with the hunter being near him. Stanford stood on his paws.

“Come Dipper, Mabel, we’re leaving.”  
“Bye Great Uncle Ford. Bye Mabel. Be careful on your way back.”  
Dipper said and cuddled up more to Bill who put his arm around him.  
“You’re coming with us Dipper.”  
“No I’m not. I’m staying here until my leg is better. Even if I did go with you when I’m better I’ll still come back here. I like Bill. I’m not going to stay away.”  
“Dipper, he’s a hunter.”  
Dipper rolled his eyes.  
“So? He’s not hunting me so I don’t see the problem.”  
“Well… what if that changes?”  
“It won’t.”   
Bill said. Dipper nodded.  
“Besides, if you lived your life worrying about the what ifs nothing would ever get done.”  
“Yeah.”  
 Dipper agreed.   
“You don’t have to approve of my relationship, Great Uncle Ford, but you do have to respect it.”  
Ford sighed.  
“Is there no convincing you to go with us?”  
“Nope. I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions and you don’t have the right to make me do anything. Besides, like I said, I’ll come back on my own when my leg is better.”  
Ford let out a growl.  
“Fine. But we’ll be visiting.”  
 Bill shot him a venomous look.  
“Who said you’re welcome back?”  
“Excuse me? Did you really think we were just going to leave for several weeks?”  
“I would prefer you fucking off, yes.”   
“You can’t keep us from Dipper.”  
“I’m not trying to keep you from him but this is my home and I would appreciate it if you didn’t intrude. How would you feel if I barged into your home constantly to see pine tree?”  
“That’d be very rude of you.”  
 “Yet, you’re proposing doing the same thing. Talk about being a hypocrite. I live in the middle of the woods so people don’t visit me. Pine tree’s the exception. He can visit as much as he wants.”  
Bill kissed Dipper on the forehead and Dipper smiled. Ford sighed.  
“Fine. Mabel and I won’t come by unannounced.”  
“Thank you.”  
“We’ll see you Dipper. Be careful. Come on Mabel.”   
“But Grunkle Ford!”  
“There’s no use arguing. Let’s get back.”

Ford walked towards the door and Mabel begrudgingly followed. Bill watched the door close behind them with satisfaction. He would get up and make sure they actually left his property but he was already cuddled up to Dipper. 

“You know, Bill-”  
Bill pulled Dipper into a kiss. Dipper kissed back.  
“I love you pine tree.”  
Dipper blushed a heavy red.  
“I- I love you too.”

They kissed again. Dipper felt happy. There was a new warm feeling in his chest. Bill had never said out right that he loved him before. Sure, it had been understood but felt such joy from actually hearing it said aloud.

They cuddled and generally relaxed. Dipper hopes his family will be ok. He’s ok. They have nothing to worry about. Still, he’s in for it when he gets back. He doesn’t have to worry about that yet though. For now, he’s safe with Bill.

“So, kid, any other nosy relatives I should be expecting?”  
“Well…”

-

Mabel looked behind her as the cabin in the woods slowly disappeared behind her. She looked at Ford. Why didn’t he fight to get to see Dipper? She doesn’t know what she’ll do for weeks without her brother. Why doesn’t Ford look concerned?

They walked until they exited the woods entirely and went up to the Mystery Shack. Stan was on the porch waiting. He looked up hopefully when Mabel and Ford approached but frowned when he didn’t see Dipper with them.

“Where’s Dipper? Didn’t you get him?”  
Stan asked.  
“No.” Ford admitted.  
“What’d ya mean no?!”   
“I mean we tried and failed. That hunter that owns the cabin in the woods is very insistent on keeping Dipper.”   
“You’re a sphinx, sixer. You can easily overpower him.”  
“He has a gun.”  
“So?”   
“His ability to hit a wolf off Dipper without scathing Dipper gives me the feeling when he shoots he doesn’t miss.”  
 “Dipper was attacked by a wolf?”  
“Apparently and now his leg is injured. The hunter, Bill, is insistent that Dipper stay with him until he’s fully healed. He’s also made it very clear he doesn’t want us around at all.”  
“Did Dipper object at all?”  
 “No. He seemed content and more than willing to stay with Bill.”  
“They’re apparently dating.”  
Mabel said.  
“WHAT?! Some creepy hunter is dating my nephew? My nephew who is part deer?”  
“Apparently. But, Grunkle Stan, we can’t do anything. Grunkle Ford already promised we’d all stay away and I’m afraid what would happen if we break that promise.”  
Ford got a glint in his eye.  
“Not quite, Mabel. I promised you and I would stay away. I never said anything about Stanley.”  
Mabel’s eyes widened, catching on.  
“Grunkle Stan, you can go rescue Dipper!”  
“Exactly Mabel. You’re made of living stone, Stanley, see him get far shooting that.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll give that hunter what for.”

Stan said, hitting his fist into his palm. They waited 24 hours to give Bill plenty of time to let his guard back down. Stan flew over the trees until he found the one clearing with a cabin in it. He touched down in front of it.

Dipper was laying on the couch on the porch asleep. The sun shone at the perfect angle to give him a nice warm sunny spot to be in. It was still a slightly chilly fall day so there was also a blanket placed so lovingly over him. It was almost a shame Stan had to wake him up.

“Dipper!”  
 Stan growled, trying to be just loud enough to wake the sleeping cervitaur. Dipper shot up at the fierce words, lower half frozen to the sofa. He looked around wildly until he spotted Stan then pulled the blanket that had fallen off his shoulders back around him like a soft and warm shield. 

“Grunkle Stan…”  
“Come on kid, it’s time to go.”  
“I should get Bill.”  
“Or we could leave while he’s not here. Come on. Don’t make me pick you up.”  
“Who’s leaving while I’m not here?”

Bill showed up from around the house. His hands were dirty and he had a basket of fresh vegetables in his arms. He was calm. Dipper eyed the vegetables and licked his lips. Bill noticed and laughed good naturedly before going up to Dipper and letting him have a tomato. 

He ruffled Dipper’s hair with one hand and smiled as the buck started munching on the red vegetable. He set the basket on the ground by the sofa then turned to Stan and crossed his arms over his chest. He hasn’t reached for the gun strapped to his back. Not yet anyway.

“Stan I presume?”  
“Yeah and you’re the hunter holding my nephew hostage.”  
“Well, not quite. I am a hunter, name’s Bill Cipher, but pine tree is not being held hostage. If he really, really, wanted to he could leave. Heh, but he doesn’t want to do that.”  
“Oh yeah?”  
“Yep. I simply don’t understand why you all don’t trust him when he’s said he wants to stay here until his leg is better.”  
“We trust him plenty.”  
“Uh-huh. Well it’s clearly not enough to let him make his own choices. If he wants to stay with me, you should let him. He’s safe here.”  
“It’s true.”  
Dipper added.  
“Bill’s good at protecting and taking care of me.”  
“Dipper it’s been almost a week, don’t you want to come home?”  
Dipper murmured something that only Bill caught. He had said this was already home. It made Bill smile.  
“What was that, kid?”   
Stan asked.  
“I, uh, said that I think I’d be better if I stayed here. There are lots of stairs at the shack and I can’t climb stairs yet. I like being here anyways so I don’t see what the problem is.”

Bill turned around and tipped Dipper’s chin up so he could kiss him then gave him a look that said he heard what Dipper first said. Dipper blushed a little. Bill smiled at Dipper before turning back around to face Stan.

“Kid, the problem is you just disappeared on us.”

Stan told Dipper. He had his eyes on Dipper even though Bill was doing a darn good job of standing between them. Clearly the hunter didn’t want Stan within reach of his pine tree. Dipper munch on the vegetable in his hands for a moment before answering.

“It’s not like I didn’t try to tell you guys I’d be gone a while. My phone just gave out when I tried. It’s not like I’m in any danger here.”  
“So you actually want to stay with a crazed hunter?”  
“Why does everyone seem to think I’m some crazy murderer?”   
Bill interrupted.  
“I have a gun to protect myself and pine tree. Also to hunt for food. Do you think I’ve ever pointed this gun at pine tree? Because I haven’t.”  
“Oh really?”  
Stan growled.  
“Yes really. Now let the boy do as he pleases.”  
“You gotta let us come visit him while he’s here.”  
“No.”  
“Why?”

“I let pine tree be here, yes, but he’s my boyfriend. You all mean nothing to me and I don’t want you constantly crawling around my property. Only two people are welcome here and that’s me and pine tree. How would you like it if I showed up to your home unannounced constantly expecting you to just let me in and be ok with it?”

Stan growled but at a gargoyle could understand where Bill was coming from. He looked at Dipper.  
“Dipper what do you want?”  
“Me?”  
“That’s what I said kid. You’re an adult, you choose. Do you want to stay here of do you want me to carry you home?”  
“I, um, I want to stay with Bill. I’ll come back on my own.”  
Dipper said decisively. Stan huffed but nodded. He knows Dipper’s level headed. He makes good decisions.  
“Fine. We’ll leave you be.”  
Stan directed his attention to Bill.  
“But look her Cipher, if he comes back with even a scratch on him he’s never seeing you again.”  
“We’ll see about that.”

Stan and Bill held each other’s gaze for a long moment before Stan lifted off again. Dipper watched go. When they could no longer see him Bill relaxed. He walked the short distance back to Dipper and grinned at him.

“That went well.”  
Dipper smiled back.  
“It did didn’t it?”  
Bill kissed him again.  
“Now let’s go in and I’ll use some of these fresh veggies make you a nice salad for lunch, huh?”  
“Ok.”

-

Dipper leaned his head on Bill. They were sitting on the porch together.

“I have to go back.”  
“No you don’t.”  
“Yeah I do, Bill. It’s been 3 weeks and my leg has been healed for one of them.”  
“I want you to stay here with me. Forever.”  
“Maybe one day but for now I have to go back.”  
“At least let me walk you back. It’s getting late. I don’t want you to get hurt.”  
“Ok.”

Bill got up and put his gun on his back then the two of them walked into the forest hand in hand.


End file.
